Horatio's sweet girl
by Horatio'sWannaBeKid
Summary: Horatio is more than the protector we all know and love. Much more. That's all I can say :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! :) did ya miss me? Here's another one. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Horatio had been working since 6 that morning. And was likely to pull another shift right after. Back to back. Like he always did when Miami was particularly crime filled that day. He sighed rubbing his face. All he wanted right now was to go home. Alone. That word in of itself caused him pain. So when he wanted to go home he couldn't. All because he couldn't face the silence that would greet him upon his arrival. Horatio Caine would never admit it but he was lonely. Horatio was brought out of his thoughts by a callout. Quadruple homicide. His eyes widened. "Four..." He gunned it to the crime scene and met his team. By the looks on their faces this was not good. Not good at all. Frank met Horatio and rubbed his neck. If this was less serious Horatio would've laughed. Frank was green around the gills. "Horatio their all family. Mom dad and two sons." Horatio walked around the bloody scene and noticed some peculiar smears and footprints. And there was way too much blood for just the four of them. "Calleigh. Check upstairs. The bedrooms please." Happy to get out of there Calleigh obeyed. "What you thinkin H?" Tim Speedle asked him before snapping a few more pictures. "Speed.. There is evidence of a fifth victim." Eric stilled and looked up. "H..." Eric held up a bloody picture of a little girl. The whole room stilled and Horatio gulped back bile and fear. Calleigh came back down and said with a haunted voice. "Horatio... There's a little girls room.. By the looks of it she is no older than 8." Horatio exchanged looks with everyone on the team and an unvoiced order was issued. 'Find the girl'

Horatio and Eric trolled the streets looking for the girl in the picture. Which was getting harder, night had fallen and it had started to rain. "Just perfect." Horatio growled. Eric slid a troubled glance to Horatio and called over the radio. "Guys bring it in. Were at the pier and it looks like we won't find her in this weather." Horatio let out a string of curses and put the hummer in park. He had to find this little girl. She was bleeding and hurt and scared somewhere. He had to find her. He sighed and hopped out as everyone pulled up. Their searches all yielded the same result. Nothing. Horatio stared out at the pier as the rain pelted him. He didn't care. At this point the only thing everyone cared about was finding her. Suddenly Horatio caught movement out at the end of the pier. "Did anyone see that?" Horatio turned on the floodlights illuminating a bloody trail leading to the movement. Eyes swiveled to the pier and everyone saw the same movement. "Okay guys this is her. Don't be too quick. We don't want to scare her." The women took the lead of the group and they all moved as one, slowly down the pier. Calleigh called out once they got closer to the girl. "Hey sweetie..." The little girl jerked and grabbed a pier post scooting away from them. Everyone stopped scared that she was gonna jump. Calleigh tried and that only scared the girl more. "Ok ok sweetheart we're gonna back off okay? Were only gonna leave one person here." Instantly the team agreed the person staying was Horatio.

After they had left the girl chanced a peek at Horatio. He was crouched starring at her. His eyes were soft and an unspoken whisper of safety emanated from him. Slowly she inched out from behind the post and stood by it, where she had been. That's when Horatio noticed the giant pool of blood swirling around her feet, the water washing it off god knew what. He looked the girl over. Blood matted her face and black hair and her clothes were soaked with water and blood, and torn revealing countless wounds. Horatio cleared his throat and steadied his voice. "Hey little one... My name is Horatio Caine.. I'm with the police. What's yours?" The girl shook her head and inched out more. Horatio nodded. "Ok..." He cocked his head and she mirrored him. "I only want to help.." The girl nodded and parted from the post. Horatio's heart ached. From the countless pictures he saw of this girl. She was a happy, vibrant, confident child. All that taken away in an instant. Horatio held out his hand. "That's it sweetie... It's ok." The girls eyes got big and Horatio suddenly found his arms full of her. She gripped his shirt tightly and folded herself against him. She didn't know what it was about this big man but she somehow knew he was safe. Horatio took off his jacket and wrapped her in it standing with her. "Shhh...I got you." He rocked her slowly cooing softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and curled into him as much as she could. In her little mind he was the only one she would trust.

The sight that met the teams eyes was enough to bring them all to their knees. Horatio had the girl in his arms. He was soaked, she was soaked. Blood smeared his face where she had touched. But he held on tight. The girl only held on tighter. Horatio whispered in her ear. "Were gonna help you..." Eric looked at her then at Horatio. "What's her name.." Horatio shook his head and the girl tightened her hold. "Eric get Alexx.. She's hurt." He nodded and called. Horatio set her down and she wrapped an arm around his leg clinging for dear life. Calleigh bent down and smiled at the girl. "What's your name..." The girl shook her head and turned it against Horatio. Calleigh smiled watching. "Well Horatio looks like you are the one she wants." Horatio smiled at Calleigh's attempt at humor and touched the girls head. "I'm fine with that." The girl tugged at his hand. "Yes sweetheart?" He bent down and she whispered something in his ear. He smiled and whispered back. "That's a wonderful one.." He straightened and looked at them, a mixture of sadness and determination in his eyes. "Her name is Arya. And we are gonna help her family get peace."


	2. Chapter 2

Alexx arrived and brought a gurney and Horatio sat Arya on it. The second he moved away though Arya went nuts grabbing for him. Alexx smiled knowingly and whispered. "He's right there baby." Arya nodded. Alexx lifted her shirt and gasped. Arya's lip trembled and Horatio wrapped an arm around her. "Alexx..." Alexx shook her head. "Multiple scratches on her torso arms and hands.. She was bleeding but it seems to have stopped and will need stitches." Alexx went about putting a temporary bandage on her gash. Horatio shook his head holding Arya close. "I'm taking her home with me. And I'll bring her in tomorrow." He looked to Arya and she nodded slowly. "She will not leave our sight understood?" Everyone nodded. Arya looked around at the faces of the people she didn't trust and the one man they called Horatio, that she did. Horatio picked Arya up and got her in a big car. He got in and she whimpered crawling to his side not wanting to be alone. He held her close as he drove to his condo. "You'll stay with me ok? Your safe Arya." Horatio carried her through his condo to his master bathroom. He turned on the water and steam filled the air. "Are you ok to do this alone? Or you want me to help?" Horatio knew the answer but he at least wanted to give her a choice. She shook her head. "Want...help." Horatio nodded and stood. "Ok you get undressed while I get ready." He turned and pulled his watch off, rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a towel for her.

He picked up a nude Arya and sat her in the tub. He grabbed a rag and slowly washed all the blood off her body. Arya sat through his treatment starring at his shirt. Silently she obeyed his commands when he wanted to wash her hair and rinse it. "Your doing fine sweetie.. Now stand so I can get you dry." Arya stood and got out while Horatio wrapped her in the towel. He gently toweled her off and carried her to his bed. "I had my team bring me some of your clothes from home..." She nodded and got dressed. He helped her under the covers and sat down by the bed. "Just sleep sweetheart.." Arya watched him and slowly fell asleep.

The next day as Horatio and Arya walked into the lab, Rick Stetler saw them. His eyes widened seeing all the scratches on her. Quickly Rick made a call to CPS. "Horatio." Horatio turned and looked at Rick. "A word." Horatio nodded and directed Arya to the break room to find the others. Sparing a frightened glance at rick she hurried off. Horatio walked over. "Rick." Rick crossed his arms. "That the girl who's family was killed." When Horatio nodded Rick rubbed his face. "Those were defensive wounds yes?" Horatio stilled and stared Rick in the face. "Rick I don't like what you're insinuating.." "Maybe she did this." Horatio bristled at that. "She's 8! How could she kill her family?" Rick held his hands up. "I'm just saying she has wounds consistent with an attack." Horatio shook his head. "Rick we are done here." He turned his back and took a few steps. Rick called out. "Be that as it may Horatio I called CPS." Horatio stilled. He growled and squared his shoulders. "Whatever you think is best Rick." Horatio walked into his office to work and was met by the CPS agent. He groaned internally. _Damned great__._The woman smiled and sat down. "We gotta take her." Horatio growled. "No." "No?" Horatio stared the agent in the eye. "No. She can't leave and she won't leave me. She only trusts me." The agent thought and sighed. "Fine. I can make a few calls... Keep her in the area." She called her bosses and a few minutes later looked back at Horatio. Horatio stared back at her. He'd foster her himself if he had to. "Ok lieutenant. She will live in your house and we will check weekly on you two until this case is over." Horatio nodded. "I want to foster her after the case." As the agent stood she regarded him cooly. "Well cross that bridge when we get to it." He nodded and shook her hand. "Agent." Horatio watched as she left and booked it to the labs. Horatio gathered everyone. Everyone except Arya. She was in a corner drawing and occupied so she wouldn't hear them. Speed looked at Horatio and cocked a dark brow. "Ok don't leave us in suspense Horatio. What's up." A rare moment happened. As Horatio looked at them the team saw worry in the blue eyes of their lieutenant. "They want to take Arya away." Instantly they all erupted in denial. They might not have been with her long but one thing was for sure. She was now under the protection of Miami CSI. A family member. Horatio held his hands up. "I have dealt with it. She will live with me and they will check up on us until we solve this case. And I plan to foster her after this." He waited for objections but all he got was agreement. He smiled sadly. Calleigh cocked a brow. "That isn't all is it?" Horatio shook his head. "Rick saw her to... And it gets better. He thinks she did it." No one had a chance to react to his statement. In the span of a second Arya had slammed her crayons down and stood up. What the team didn't know was that she could hear every word they said, she was listening. Eyes swiveled to her in surprise. In a defiant way she planted her hands on her hips, stood up straight and stared at them all. At 8 she was cute looking like that. All mad. But she wasn't trying to be cute. In a surprisingly level voice she stated calmly. "I didn't hurt them."

They all stared at her. They hadn't heard her talk yet. Horatio had only heard a whisper. Arya held the stare a moment longer and just as quickly as she got mad, wrapped her arms around herself and sat down. The scared girl was back. But the real one was just beneath. Tim swallowed hard and answered in a soft voice. "We know squirt.." Calleigh smiled at Tim and nodded. "Yeah.. And we're gonna prove it." Horatio smiled watching his team begin to take to Arya. Eric nodded in agreement. "We promise." Arya spared a glance at Horatio. _Can I trust the other big people? _Her eyes seemed to ask. He nodded slightly. Arya nodded and looked at the ground. "Pinky promise?" She asked them all. Horatio chuckled and mouthed 'Do it'. Feeling silly one by one they all confirmed pinky promise. Horatio smiled. "Ok ladies and gentlemen. Let's get to work. We have a pinky promise to keep." Calleigh smiled "I'll go get the weapons." She cheerily walked out. Eric left to saying something about prints. Speed put in his ever present earbuds and walked off with trace samples. Horatio walked over and sat down next to her cocking his head. "You talked just now. Why?" Arya poked Horatio's cheek. "Daddy tells me never to lie. That big angry man told a lie." Horatio smiled and looked at the ground nodding. "Well sweetie. That's a good reason to talk." Arya nodded. Horatio smiled and stood up tapping her pictures. "Good work." He took one step and felt Arya's little hand grab his. "Can I go with you?" Horatio looked down at her and rubbed his face. "You stay with me. Or with another officer. If you want to go anywhere ask me. And if I go to the lab don't touch anything and if I'm working please Arya stay back if I say so ok?" Arya nodded hard getting up to stand by him. "Ok." Horatio led her to his office and she watched him as he worked. The little girl was curious about her protector and this place. The other big people seemed nice though she wouldn't trust them just yet. But that one man with the dark hair who called her squirt was special to. Not near as much as this man though. As she watched him she decided that this big man would be the only one she really trusted. But...

She tugged on Horatio's jacket. He smiled and stopped what he was doing. "Yes Arya?" She looked into his blue eyes and cocked her head. "Can I go see that big dark haired man?" He cocked a brow. "Who Eric?" Arya shook her head. "No...the other one." Horatio turned in his chair and leaned on his desk. "Sweetheart he's working." Arya's head dropped. "I won't bother him. Please?" Horatio looked into her face and her sad puppy green eyes and knew that he would never be able to say no. "Ok. He's just downstairs, do what he says ok?" Arya nodded and went out the door to find that dark haired man named speed.

Tim's head bobbed in time to the music in his ears as he worked. But suddenly he got the feeling that he was being watched. Intently. He looked around without getting up from his seat. He didn't see anyone. He paused the music and looked down at his lap. And almost fell over in fright. From the height of his hip he saw the innocent eyes of Arya watching him. And of course he didn't hear her cause of his music. He jumped and jerked the buds out of his ears. "Jeez squirt! Gave me a heart attack..." She almost giggled at the way he rubbed his chest. "What you doing here squirt?" Tim bent down to her level. She shook her head. "Nothin..." She trailed off and just stared at him. Watching him. Tim cocked a brow and moved to get up. Suddenly she blurted out. "You look like my bubbie." Tim stilled and looked back at her. "What?" Arya cocked her head and looked up at him. "You look like my bubbie Jake." Maybe that's why he was so interesting. Tim willed the tears away and picked Arya up. Arya stiffened slightly but relaxed against him as he muttered sweetness in her ear. Horatio watched, tears in his eyes from his office at the touching scene before him. Soon the others saw too and tears welled in their eyes. Horatio choked and cleared his throat walking down. "Speed..." Tim and Arya looked up. Horatio had Alexx behind him and Calleigh with a camera. "We need to get her wounds taken care of." Tim set Arya down and led her to the room where they took clothes. Arya grabbed Horatio's and Tim's hands hard. She was so scared now. But with her two protectors she carefully obeyed Calleigh and Alexx as she was treated for her wounds and every one of them were photographed. By the end silent tears were falling from her face. Calleigh noticed and put her camera down. "Guys...we're done.." Arya whimpered settling against Tim's and Horatio's legs. She sobbed quietly curling into a ball. Horatio choked and held her. "Oh Arya..." Tim rubbed her back and smiled a little. "Go take her home H. We've got everything..." Horatio nodded and carried the crying girl to his car and drove off. Little did he know that Arya would have to appear in court the next week. While the killer was still out there this little girl would have to fight for her freedom. Among other things.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick Stetler worked diligently in his office on his case against this girl. Notorious for seeing only what he wanted to see in evidence, if it meant putting a little girl behind bars... So be it. And on a plus note he might actually be right in accusing her. Either way he was hurting Horatio and his team. That was a win for Rick. Any day.

Arya watched him as he drove. Her little eyes took in the details of his strong face. The not quite there lines, the slight lines already on his face. He wasn't that old. But he definitely wasn't young. She committed his face to her memory. So as to not forget her protector. The man who so readily gave her his care. Maybe his love? With slight embarrassment she realized he was talking to her. She cocked her head and blushed as he looked at her. "Arya..you okay?" She nodded and studied him again. "Arya. Since your going to stay with me.. What do you want to call me?" Arya shrugged and asked. "What do you wanna be called?" Horatio rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm.. Good question. How about... You and I work on that? I'd like you to call me Horatio.. But anything is fine." Arya smiled softly. "Ok HC."

Arya was starting to come out of her shell. Almost. She was talking a little more. Eating a little. Making more eye contact. That made Horatio happy. The agent assigned to Arya had come when Horatio got her home. A little meet and greet, a small inspection and Horatio was told that as far as his house went he was a good candidate. They just needed to look into his job hours how he would watch her. Etc. a small price to pay he thought smiling, seeing Arya eat ravenously. Arya looked up from her clean plate and muttered almost in a trance. "Clean plate club momma." Horatio choked and cleared the plates. "Arya honey.." He was interrupted by the shrill ring of his cell phone. Growling with irritation he picked up and barked. "Caine." He listened and stilled. He spared a glance at Arya and growled urgently with the voice on the other end. He hung up and visibly paled. Arya, the observant child, saw and stared at Horatio soon paling as well. She walked to him and grabbed his hand clenching it tightly in her little hands. "I'm gonna have to go to a big house?" Horatio went to his knee and hugged her close. "Yes Arya...I'm sorry." Arya wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder and stared into space. "Don't be..." Horatio was shocked by her sudden show of maturity. She wiped her tears on her hand and let him hold her. She knew this would happen. Somehow she just knew.

Horatio got up early the next morning. He had to get Arya ready for court. He had to get ready for court. He had to figure out who did this. No, why that son of a bitch DID do it! He clenched his teeth letting out a growl. Why would rock do such a thing? He could handle Rick if he tried to do this to him or the team. But to a little girl? A little innocent girl! That just made Horatio sick. Rick Stetler made him sick. He snarled and went to punch a wall. But his little Arya was there. She stared up at him sad. "Why you so mad..." Just as quickly as his anger appeared, Horatio's anger melted away. His arm lowered to his side. He cleared his throat. "I uh... I'm not mad sweetheart..." She took his hand. "Thinkin about that big angry man?" Horatio smiled softly and snorted a chuckle. "Yes that big angry man... I think he is doing this to you." Arya cocked her little head to the side. "Why?" Horatio went down on one knee and cocked his head looking her in the eyes. "Truth? I don't know why. He just doesn't like me. Or anyone I like." Arya wrapped her arms around him. "I like you HC. He's just a stupid head for not liking you." Horatio chuckled hugging her. "Oh really?" Arya nodded. "Mm-hmm." Horatio grinned picking her up. "Well that doesn't matter now... You hungry?" Arya smiled a little and nodded. Horatio grinned and carried her into the kitchen. She smiled and sat down watching him cook what smelled like cheesy eggs and bacon. He moved with ease around the kitchen never letting anything burn. That was so cool to her. He handed her a plate of bacon and eggs and smiled at her. "What do you want to drink Arya?" Arya stared at him. "Got any orange juice?" Horatio nodded smiling. "As a matter of fact I do." He poured a tiny cup for her and then went to make his morning cup of stout coffee. He smiled watching her eat. He leaned his hip against the counter top and ate smiling. She was so cute. She jumped up as a knock sounded. Horatio patted her head. "Easy.." He walked to the door and in stepped Calleigh. "Mornin H! How is she." Horatio smiled lookin down. "A little spooked miss Duquesne.." Calleigh cocked a brow. "Spooked? Why?" At this point Horatio was laughing. "The knock scared her!" He chuckled trying to control himself as Calleigh blushed looking down. "Oh.. Sorry little one!" She called hoping Arya would hear.

Arya peeked out from the couch directly beside Calleigh. Calleigh and Horatio both jumped and shot back. Arya stared at them for a moment and then began to giggle. And to Calleigh and Horatio's amazement, began to laugh a little. She giggled all the way back to the kitchen where she sat down and began to eat again. In a much brighter mood. Horatio and Calleigh stared after her. "H? Did she just scare-?" He nodded. "Yes." Calleigh noted the look of wonder and happiness beginning to take a seat in his crystal blue eyes. "And were okay with-?" He nodded again grinning in that boyish way he did. "She'll need all the happiness now so she can deal with the events later. So yes." Calleigh and Horatio grinned seeing that sweet girl get a little brighter before a dark world.


	4. Chapter 4

The courthouse of dade county the following week was anything but just. Horatio, in desperation of trying to keep Arya out of court, had tried harder than anyone on the team to try to find the killer. The team tried and worked like they were possessed. But their labors were not rewarded and that balmy morning, a little girl, was lead to the courtroom in handcuffs. A suspect in the murders of her own family.

Horatio growled pacing outside the room waiting. The previous night uniforms had taken Arya away from him. They arrested her. Just for court day. He growled again looking for his team. Before they drove her off he promised that they all would be there for her. To testify on her behalf. It was almost time for them to lead her in. And he wanted the entire team there for her so she wouldn't walk in alone. Sighing in relief he saw the familiar dark mane of Tim. He walked up panting and picking at his suit but smiled nervously at Horatio. "The others are behind me." Horatio nodded as the rest gathered around the doors. Calleigh sighed. "The media is going nuts. They're having a field day with this H." Eric growled shaking his head. "How could they think she did this? It's insane!" Horatio raised his hands and quieted them. "I know it is Eric. But we can't let her know that. You all have to give me your word that you will be strong for her. After this we have to find the real murderer." Slowly they all nodded and relaxed a little. A front for their little Arya. Soon the sound of shackles filled the space and there was Arya. In a jumpsuit too big for her and handcuffs. Her face was calm but everything else wasn't. She was back in her shell and Horatio cursed the world for it. Her eyes darted and filled with tears until she saw them. She rushed to them and attached herself to Horatio's legs as much as her cuffs would allow. Horatio held her tight as the others surrounded them. Tim held onto her and swore for them all. "We're here squirt. You're gonna be fine." Arya swallowed back a whimper and took a breath that rattled her bones. "Ok..." The uniforms escorting her grabbed her arms and pulled her back to them. "Sorry sir. We need her under control." Arya shook trying to hide her pain. Alexx, who had just shown growled. "Baby you're ok." Then she addressed the uniforms. "You'll rip her stitches!" Instantly put in their place the uniforms nodded and lead her in. As they walked in Arya spared a glance at the team. And then at Horatio. Their eyes met and hers calmed. But as she turned away from his face she descended into hell.

Horatio shifted in his seat. It wasn't time for her to be on the stand yet but so far the team had gone up in her defense. Tim was on the stand now trying to control his anger as he defended her. One emotional slip could sign Arya's sentence. Across the room Horatio caught the smug smile of Rick. He, had gone up and basically asked them to put Arya in jail. Horatio knew Rick was behind this. He was sickened. He knew Rick hated him and wanted him gone but to put a little girl away to do it? He never knew Rick would go so low. But now he did. What little patience Horatio had for Rick was now gone. Tim got down and he judge called for Horatio to come up. He did and swore to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help him god. _So help me god indeed. _Horatio sat down and waited for his questions. The counselor tapped the wood in front of Horatio. "Sir. You are the lieutenant over this case correct?" Horatio nodded. The counselor continued. "And upon finding the dead, you realized that there was one person missing." He nodded again. "Can you point that person out for the court?" Horatio looked at Arya. "That's her your honor..." Still there was no mercy from the counsellor. "Your evidence does it say she did it?" He shook his head. "No."

"Are you sure? Or did you overlook evidence in hope of saving that little killer!" Horatio growled. "No. There's no evidence of her being anything but a victim. Defense wounds on her prove they were not self inflicted, as knives often cut the perpetrator, they are from defending herself." The counselor turned away. "No further questions." Horatio got down and walked back to his seat. He wanted so badly to hug or kiss Arya, do something to reassure her but if he did his testimony would mean nothing.

Arya swallowed as she was shackled into the stand. She stood, unable to see over the stand if she sat. The judge nodded to the counselor. "Counselor Russell you may proceed." That only made Arya more scared. She was taken from her HC. Handcuffed and shoved in a cell. And she didn't get any sleep. Not to mention that they kept talking about her family. That just made her memories worse. She couldn't even see or be near her HC. Or Speed. Russell tapped the stand again and leaned in close to her. "Why'd you do it?" Arya shook her head looking down. Still the big man pressed on. "At least tell us what happened." Arya jerked back as if she was slapped. Horatio winced and held onto an agitated Speed. "P-please...don't make me tell it.." Russell sighed. "Why don't I tell you what happened." By now Arya was shedding silent tears. "Your mommy and daddy were sleeping in the den with your brothers. And maybe they got you in trouble which is why you were upstairs or otherwise not with them." Arya shook her head but he didn't stop. "So you were angry at mommy and daddy. And you went down and got a big knife from the kitchen.-" Horatio jumped up with Speed. "Your honor I object!" The judge banged his gavel. "Sit down. Counselor enough." Russell held his hand up. "I will be done after this. But please let me finish." The judge sighed having no other choice and nodded with reservation. Russell pounced on the bench and her emotions. "And after that you stabbed them all in their sleep! And got bloody trying to prove your innocence! No further questions your honor!" Russell whirled around and paced away from Arya. All eyes were on her. She looked at Horatio and silently willed him to let her speak. Horatio nodded and slowly sat down pulling Speed with him. Arya banged her little fists on the bench. She was shaking so hard anyone could see. But she dare not let this big man lie about her. "Let. Me. Talk." Her voice shook with tears but a fierce determination to have her say. "I didn't take my bubbies and mommy and daddy away!I can't. My bubbies are bigger and are on a wresling team. They played hard with me and would hurt me if they forgot I am littler. Mommy...my mommy..." Here she choked on tears and couldn't continue. She took a breath. "And my daddy... I'm not let to hold real skissors... Cuts my food. I don't even know how to hold that...thing right. I did not do it. And you are a big meanie if you say I did!" Arya bowed her head and tears fell like rain down onto the wood.

Speed had had enough. Standing with the team he walked to her defense attorney. And began to chew his ass for letting this happen. Horatio shooed half the others to Speed and took the other half with him to the counsellor. Horatio growled at the counsellor. "This court is adjourned. Now." Both the counsellor and defense got the message. Horatio snarled eyes going black with anger. He growled lowly at Russell and pushed into his personal space. Making the man cower and back up a step. "Go on." Russell pulled at his collar and cleared his throat. "Your honor...I think we should adjourn.." With one look at Horatio's angry face the judge got the reason why. "Ok we will reconvene when there is new evidence. For now she is out of custody but we will keep an eye on her." The gavel banged and she was freed. Horatio waited with baited breath. She shook stepping down from the stand. Speed stood next to Horatio and Frank pointed her to them. (He was allowed to free her). Slowly she made her way to Horatio trying to focus on the team and not the tiny flashbacks in her head. She looked up at Horatio and whimpered. "HC...Timmy..." She raised her arms silently begging. Horatio felt tears sting his eyes as he bent and held the little girl in his arms. She clung to him for dear life and began to soak his shirt. Horatio pulled her to him as much as she would go and left the courtroom. Calleigh bumped the men and followed close behind. They walked after them and found Horatio rocking her in a secluded hallway, away from eyes. Speed looked at Calleigh. "Cover us." Calleigh got Eric and Frank and nodded blocking the view of the hallway. Speed sat down next to Horatio and little Arya. "Your safe now squirt.." With a cry Arya pulled Tim close to her. He wrapped his arms around her where Horatio's weren't and hugged her to. Together Horatio and Tim just rocked her holding her, a protector and brother team. She whimpered. "I didn't do it..." Horatio nodded and kissed her head making a solemn vow to her and the team. "I know sweetheart and we'll get the bad guy who did this. I swear." Arya calmed a little and looked around at the others. Calleigh, Eric, Alexx, Tim, and Frank. Her eyes settled on Horatio. Her guardian Horatio. Her HC. "Ok... I.. I trust you." She put her head down on Horatio's chest and held onto him letting herself relax. Horatio choked up. She trusted him. He made another silent vow. He would keep his promise to her and would never fail her. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed since that court day. And true to his word Horatio and the others worked over time trying to catch the real killer. Arya had helped as much as she could, telling them what she saw, what she saw of the attacker. They had gotten some DNA from between the teeth of her mother and were now running it through codus. Other than that as far as the court was concerned, either Arya did it or the case would go unsolved. Speed paced angrily back and forth in front of valerya. She looked up. "Speed pacing isn't gonna get these results any faster." Tim sighed stopping for a moment. "I can't help it! We need this guy." Valerya rolled her eyes as a beep of a match sounded. "Well looks like your guy is.. A Zuko Decklen." He nodded and ran up to catch Horatio. He knocked over and startled people in the halls but he didn't care. He ran into Eric and Eric laughed catching him. "What's the rush!" Tim shook his head and disentangled from Eric, already starting to run. "No time! Get a warrant for a Zuko Decklens' arrest!" Tim crashed into Horatio's office startling Arya and the lieutenant. He panted resting on his knees. Horatio's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he got up from his desk. "Speed. What's up." Speed groaned. "Zuko...Decklen...killer..." Horatio growled getting his keys. "Ok. Let's go pick him up." He walked past Tim and lead Arya to frank for him to watch her. He kissed her head and made his way out of the lab to his hummer. As he got in he smiled grimly. They finally had their man.

In the interrogation room Horatio stood in his normal stance. Sunglasses in hand he stared at Zuko. Everyone, even Arya was watching outside. And everyone could see how close to losing his temper Horatio was. Except for, of course Zuko. Horatio spoke his voice a dark growling rumble. "So.. You know this family.." He put out pictures of them never breaking eye contact. When Zuko looked at the picture and his eyes widened and relaxed, Horatio knew, Zuko had killed them. "Why'd you kill them?" Zuko shook his head. "I went over a few times..saw some problems." Horatio stared at him. "So you decided to end those problems by taking their lives." Zuko swallowed hard. "Come off it lieutenant.. I didn't. They would have done it themselves." Horatio's eyes flashed. "You left an 8 year old girl...an orphan." Zuko growled slowly. "I just put her out of her misery. I saw what her parents were like. I was doing her a favor." Horatio looked down for a moment and walked to Zuko, forcing him to stand, he got right in Zuko's personal space, intimidating with his demeanor and proximity. "Mr. Decklen.." His voice held nothing but anger and power. "That was not for you to decide." He met Zuko's eyes letting the anger and disgust show on his face. Zuko stared back at Horatio, a mixture of fear and anger on his face but he did not respond. For a moment Horatio wished Zuko would take a swing. So he could swing back, harder. Much harder. "You know.. Mr. Decklen. You really picked the wrong family for this..." His mouth pulled back in a snarl. Zuko swallowed and tried to hide his fear behind fake confidence. "You can't prove anything!" Horatio turned and set his glasses and jacket down. Not looking up he pulled out the buttons on his sleeves rolling them up his arms. "You are...resisting arrest." He could hear the blood rushing in his ears. His mind and body screamed for justice. Not the kind you achieved in a courtroom. The kind that left the blood of the weaker opponent on his knuckles. The beast inside Horatio screamed for the feeling of flesh hitting flesh. All for the sake of the girl who couldn't do it herself. He would gladly use police brutality. Zuko's voice rang out in his blood haze. "Damn right I am!" Horatio smirked slowly. "Let's see how long that lasts..." In a flash Horatio had him pinned to the wall, his forearm in Zuko's throat. With a feral growl he kept increasing the pressure until a lucky blow hit Horatio square in the mouth. He stumbled back a bit for show letting Zuko think he had an advantage. He rushed Horatio trying for an uppercut. With lightning speed Horatio grabbed Zuko's wrist and spun him around jerking his arm behind him until Zuko yelled in pain. He growled and whispered in Zuko's ear. "Justice." Horatio snarled and threw Zuko forward onto the table corner. The man crumpled face bleeding. Horatio shook his head and cuffed him hard. Two uniforms watched with fear as he threw Zuko to them. "Get him out of my sight." Horatio rolled down his sleeves as Zuko was lead away, a satisfied smile on his lips. Justice was definitely served...

Arya waited patiently in the break room for Horatio. She was on Speed's lap and the others were talking quietly to each other. Stealing glances at the door, at her. As if they were waiting for Horatio to burst in. And not in a good way. How could that be? Her Horatio wasn't a bad man. But they had whisked her away from him really quick. That's ok, she got to be with speed. The only other one she was truly comfortable with. Him and that blond woman, or maybe that doctor woman. As Arya focused on her thoughts everything slowed down and blurred. Voices seemed faraway. Until he walked in. His voice was a blur but his smile wasn't. "...Aryas...free." He snapped into focus. "Arya. You're free!" He grinned. Arya screamed and jumped up and down. Tim laughed along with the others as Arya tackled a very happy Horatio. He laughed holding her as she kissed his face, said thank you and climbed him like a tree. She grinned and jumped from Horatio to speed. He caught her and laughed as he was given the same treatment as H. She hugged the others and grinned finally going back to Horatio. "I'm free? My momma daddy and bubbies can get peace?" Horatio nodded tearfully. Arya kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you..." Horatio choked on emotion and held her to him. She was freed. That was one obstacle down. Now reality had to be dealt with.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple more weeks passed and turned into a month. Arya was happy with Horatio and the team. And they all embraced her as theirs, though she wasn't quite there yet. She had started talking a bit more. She seemed more at ease now. Horatio was ecstatic. He had completely moved her into his home, though she still preferred to sleep in his bed with him. He didn't mind that at all. They were planning her families funeral at the lab so he would take her, everyday after school to help out. But every time she came over it seemed, they would run into Rick. That angered Horatio. Rick had pushed the case trying to convict her. And after she was freed still the man had the audacity to avoid her. Trying to ignore what had happened. He had lost. But be that as it may if the man wised up good on him. If not, well Horatio was betting on "if not". Other than that little sore spot, everything was fine in Arya's little world. She finally had someone to count on and trust. Her Horatio. Slowly she was making nice with all the other big people to. Especially that blond woman Calleigh. She went out of her way to be Arya's buddy. She didn't understand why, she was fine with Horatio. Still it was nice to have another girl around. Arya walked by Horatio nodding to everyone who said hi. Except one man who kept his head down. That made her HC growl. Instantly she knew who that big man was. Rick. That big meanie who didn't think she was innocent. Rick walked by quickly without a word. Breaking free from Horatio's hand Arya followed him. "Arya-" Horatio's protest died on his lips when Arya grabbed hold of Rick's sleeve and tugged. Rick growled. "What-." Then his eyes landed on her.

Arya looked up at him innocently. "My families funeral is in a few weeks mister..." Slowly the surrounding people CSI's included, poked their heads out to watch. Rick swallowed unable to look away from the girls haunting green eyes. "Mister... Will you come? You're invited.." Rick stared down at her wide eyed. He couldn't believe this. He tried to convict this girl. And here she was, not angry, inviting him to her families funeral. The family he accused her of killing. She held his gaze for another moment then stepped back dropping her eyes. She turned to walk back to Horatio. Overcome and humbled by her gesture, Rick dropped to his knee and grabbed her hand, much like she had grabbed his. "Arya..." He stared in her eyes as she turned, his usually cold eyes softening just a bit. "...I'm sorry..." The words vibrated through space, the normal sounds of the lab seeming to mute as his words registered with the stunned onlookers. Arya smiled softly and hugged an equally stunned Rick. Awkwardly Rick's arms went around her. "For everything...and yes I'll be there.." She pulled back and nodded shyly smiling. Slowly the sounds of the lab filtered back in and the moment was broken. Rick cleared his throat standing and nodded towards Horatio. "Go on to Horatio now." He ordered gruffly. She nodded and went to him. As Rick watched he met Horatio's eyes. The redhead looked back at him a knowing smile on his lips. He inclined his head and thankfully said nothing as he turned walking away with Arya. Rick blushed slightly and walked off quickly. Horatio smiled down at Arya and tilted his head meeting her eyes. "That was a neat thing you just did sweetheart." She shrugged smiling as he tousled her curvy raven hair. "I just said he was invited." She looked down hiding a tell tale smile. She might've pretended she didn't know. Oh but she knew exactly what just happened. Arya was perfectly aware.

Another few weeks passed. Decisions were made, wills were read, a ceremony and date were planned. The afternoon was solemn. Filled with too many sad people. The viewing was done and with a heavy heart Lieutenant Horatio Caine lead the last surviving member to the lead car of the funeral procession. The ride to the cemetery was silent. He got out and took Arya's hand and lead her to the plots, not daring to break the silence. The rest of the team filed in. And even Rick, as promised, showed up. Arya sat, picking at her black cotton sundress. Her mom's favorite, she had said. Horatio choked softly and sat down next to her taking her hand in his. Still she didn't say anything. She just stared at the ground as the priest went on with the ceremony. Horatio watched in agony as the national guard did the shoot for Arya's father. While planning the funeral Horatio had found out that her father had served in the army as a captain. And had come home just in time for her birth. When the shots were fired Arya winced and grabbed onto Horatio's hand. He wiped her tears as the soldiers folded up the flag. One of the soldiers walked up and bent on one knee giving the flag to Arya. Then on top of the flag he put a pair of dog tags. He stood and came to attention. "Honorary tags. To be given to the surviving member. It was his wish." Arya nodded and whispered. "Thank you..." He nodded and walked away to his group. Arya put the tags on fingering them. Horatio watched, heart aching. The priest stopped and looked at Arya. "Would you like to say a few words?" Arya looked up and around at the faces of so many friends of the family. She looked down and slowly stood. She kissed each coffin going from her brothers to her parents, father last. She looked to the priest and nodded for them to lower the coffins. As they started to lower Arya took a step back and saluted. Tears fell down her face but she stayed like that. Soon her tears weren't the only ones falling.

Arya didn't move from her spot. Even after the crowd left she stayed. No not even when the priest left did she move. The only people who stayed were Horatio and the team. They dare not move either. They made a little semi circle around her. Slowly she squared her shoulders and turned to face them. "You will keep me safe right?" They nodded. "You will be my family to?" Again they nodded. She stared each one of them in the eyes. Frank, Eric, Alexx, Calleigh, Tim and finally Horatio. "Like one of your own?" With tears in their eyes, one by one they nodded one last time. Arya ran to Horatio and hugged him hard, jumping into his arms. He closed his eyes and motioned for the others to join in. The others filed in and in the middle of the best group hug ever, was a sad but finally at some peace little girl Arya.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hang in there soon it gets very good! :) reviews always welcome! And those who have already reviewed, thank you.**

A couple years passed since that day. Arya had gotten to stay with Horatio. He was cleared and became her foster parent. She had blossomed into a beautiful vibrant young woman. The one she would be if her family were still alive, Horatio liked to think. Arya had embraced them as her family. And they in turn had embraced her. Alexx and Calleigh had to. And Horatio thanked god for that. Arya didn't have many friends. But the ones that she did have. She protected fiercely. And loved just as much. The second she walked into a room, as many as ten people at least would say hi. She was outgoing and funny, sociable. She made everyone smile. Even Horatio, on his dark days. They would have long talks at home. He would often take her to visit her families graves. She would tell him that she never wanted to forget her past. No matter how bad it was. Horatio would marvel at that. In those moments she would show a maturity in herself, that most kids, heck even most adults didn't have. Regardless she had gotten out of her shell, the little 8 year old shell was no more.

She was a bright eyed child. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Her smile was amazing. She was intuitive, in tune with Horatio. Arya it seemed could read minds. She finished Horatio's sentences, he finished hers. They were kindred spirits. Two peas in a pod. And she never let him forget that. The whole team laughed, she was a very funny person. Hell she even made Tim, the driest and most sarcastic person laugh. She brightened every room she walked into. Arya delighted Horatio. No one could separate the two. Her personality was as beautiful as her. She on a regular basis would save Horatio from himself and his dark thoughts.

One day Arya was sitting on the pier by Horatio's seaside condo. She stared at a sketchbook in her lap drawing furiously. She often went there to doodle. And Horatio always came with her. He smiled making a few comments as he watched her. She smiled looking up at him. She paused and went back to drawing. "What are you drawing sweetheart?" Arya shook her head dismissively. He cocked a brow and tried to look. She jerked back pushing him away. "No! I'm not done yet HC!" He chuckled and leaned back. "Ok ok." She stuck her tongue out clearly concentrating. Horatio smiled, content to just watch her draw. Arya looked up at him again and squinted. His eyes asked a question. She shook her head and kept drawing. He thought he heard her mumble. "Never can get the eyes right..." But he wasn't sure. The light was fading behind the ocean casting a golden glow over them, over her. Horatio smiled and stood taking it in. "Hey it's getting dark. Why don't we go home and you can finish up there?" Arya sighed and stood. "Fine." He nodded and put his arm around her back leading her home.

Once home she sat on the couch by a lamp putting the finishing touches on her still mystery drawing. Horatio leaned against the opposite side of the couch watching her. "You gonna tell me what that is?" Arya smiled and put her pencil down. "I'd rather show you." She smiled a little bigger and handed him the sketchbook. He took it and his eyes widened as he scanned the drawing. "It's me..." She grinned, his eyes widened a bit more. "This is really good!" He traced the picture of his face. Every line, every detail, was there right down to the dark spot on his left cheek. She even got the flecks and little lines that would be lighter or darker shades of blue in his eyes right. Arya had even made the eyes look moist, with a circle of a light source in his eyes. She made him handsome. She had drawn him doing his little half smile that raised his left cheek. Arya had even drawn him in a real fashion. Not the silly cartoon style kids liked to do. It was amazing. "Sweetheart... This is incredible.." Arya blushed biting on her lower lip. "You really think so?" Horatio nodded enthusiastically sitting down next to her. "Sweetheart you need to pursue this. You've got some major talent!" He grabbed her shoulder and shook her pulling her into a side hug. Her head dipped down, raven hair in her face, hiding a mad blush making it's way down her neck. "I was really thinking about it HC.." He smiled amazed by her. He had no idea where this talent came from. But he had to encourage her to pursue it. "I'll help you."

Her face lit up and she tackled him. "Really?!" Horatio laughed nodding. "Tim knows a guy who runs an art class. I'll get you in." Arya hugged him hard. "Thank you!" Horatio grinned. Arya had gotten particularly close to Tim as well. Even more so than Tim and Eric were. Arya had in fact made Tim her big brother. Horatio and the others had noticed that she brought out the best in Speed. When they were together you couldn't tell they weren't related. Tim would do anything for Arya. Even, after the call Horatio would give him, get her into an advanced art class. Arya grabbed Horatio's phone and grinned. "I'll call him!" She ran off dialing as she went. Horatio laughed hearing the distant conversation between them. That little 13 year old girl had him, speed, and everyone wrapped around her little finger. She walked back out and kissed his cheek hard hugging him again. "Thank you HC... I love you.." Horatio smiled and choked hugging her back. "I love you to..." He smiled hearing Speedle's Ducati in the distance. Hell the way her future was going. Arya would be able to DRAW how bright it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a very sad chapter... Tissue alert. **

Another few years passed. Arya was now a wonderful teenager. She was sixteen but more mature than other teens. That was to be expected because of her past. She and Horatio had just grown closer. And she had gotten close to everyone on the team. Even Frank. Who she called her wonderful Texan. And of course Calleigh and Alexx were her unofficial mommas. She and Horatio had a family routine worked out to. In the mornings Horatio would drive her to school, she'd kiss his cheek and leave. He'd go to work with a smile on his face. Then after school, since Horatio usually couldn't drive her, Arya would get Speed to drive her to her art class. And she would stay there for a few hours until Horatio's shift was over. He'd pick her up and they'd go home. She'd do her homework over dinner and they'd watch a movie or a show together. She and Horatio would laugh and carry on, having a large time together. They never ran out of things to talk about either. And after that she's typically go to bed. Now weekends were a free for all. One day she'd be out seeing a movie with Speed, another she's be with Eric or Calleigh, or just out with Horatio. Everything was smooth and comfortable and everyone was happy.

One morning Arya was on the phone with Speed cooking breakfast. Horatio yawned walking in. Seeing her he smiled and leaned against the wall listening to her. "...So movie tonight speedy?" She smiled and Horatio could only imagine what sarcastic remark speed said. "Ok. I'll be ready after your shift is done." She grinned and ended the call. Horatio grinned and sat down. "I take it you have plans." Arya jumped and laughed handing him his breakfast and coffee. "Yeah I do." She sat down and they ate in serene morning silence. Around the time Horatio was done he got a call out. He looked and groaned seeing the call and a text from his team detailing what happened. Arya looked up and cocked a brow. "Call out?" He sighed and put his dishes away grabbing his suit jacket. He swung it on and nodded. "Yeah. The causeway crumbled after a boat ran into it, and we found a dead man on the boat." Arya shook her head slowly letting out a whistle. "Dang.. That's just cold..." Horatio nodded and kissed her head. "Yeah it is. I gotta go. I hope this won't ruin your movie plans." Arya grinned and hugged him nodding. "Go get em HC." He chuckled and waved walking out the front door. As he drove to the scene he smiled a little hoping the movie Arya and Speed would see would be good.

As the day progressed over the case, dots were connected and things were found. The man was to pay a ransom for his kidnapped boy with jewels. Upon investigating the jewels Horatio and Speed had found out that they were fake. So they asked the wife about them and she pointed them in the direction of the jewelry store where she had them cleaned. As Horatio talked to the manager he noticed Tim had drawn his weapon. The managers words faded out as Horatio drew his own and advanced a bit. A sound came from the back of the store. In that moment Horatio knew what was gonna happen. He brought his weapon up and yelled. "SPEED!" Just before the bullets started flying. A window smashed and women screamed taking cover. Horatio returned fire at the assailant. Speed didn't even get a shot out. His gun jammed. And the shooter saw an opportunity. He shot speed in the chest. Speed landed on the floor with a thud. Horatio growled and shot again before rolling to kneel beside speed. Horatio yelled into the radio. "Man down shots fired!" He dropped the radio and framed speeds face trying to keep him still. "Speed your gonna be alright. Look at me you're gonna be fine." He pulled a handkerchief out and pressed it against Speeds bloody mouth as he gurgled struggling for breath. "I-I can't feel...anything..." Horatio nodded holding Speeds eyes even as blood spattered onto his face. "Speed just keep breathing.." Speed jerked and spasmed. Horatio held onto him, trying not to panic. Speed stopped moving, and then stopped breathing. His head lolled to the side, eyes still open. Horatio leaned back for a moment, scared. "Speed!" Horatio leaned down pressing his face against speeds chest listening for a heart beat. Blood spread around Tim. Horatio leaned back up, blood on his cheek, and a sad defeated look on his face. "Speed..."

Arya walked into the crime lab smiling a little. It was late afternoon and she had to figure out the plans for movie night with speedy. But walking in, seeing all the sad faces, Arya knew something was wrong. She saw Eric and Calleigh and walked over. "Hey guys where's speedy?" They stared at her and looked down sadly. Eric closed his eyes putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's gone..." Arya smiled a little. Dreading the worst Horatio and Frank walked up silently. "What out on a call?" She turned and saw Horatio's sad face, and the blood. She shook her head and Frank, along with Eric and Calleigh all laid a hand on her. Horatio dropped his eyes. "No Arya... Speedle was shot today.. He's dead sweetheart." Arya jerked away and stared at them all. "You're lying! Stop and just tell me where he is!" Horatio pursed his lips and exhaled softly. "He's gone." Arya growled and pulled her phone out. She dialed speeds number before anyone could stop her.

The phone in Tim Speedle's personal effects began to ring. Alexx looked and saw "Squirt" flashing on it. It was Arya. Either she didn't know or was trying to see if he really was gone. Alexx answered and spoke softly. "I'm so sorry baby... But Timmy isn't comin back..."

Arya stood frozen in place. Alexx's words echoed in her head again and again. The world faded and crashed into a million pieces. Arya's phone clattered to the floor. She wasn't even aware she dropped it. In the span of a second all the memories of Speed flashed in her minds eye. The others watched unable to do anything. Tears welled in their eyes as the words finally registered in Arya's head. Eric was the first to take a step towards her. "Arya..." She shook hard stepping forward and away from them. Her eyes fixed on the door. Horatio stilled. "Arya...don't..." But she did. Arya shot out of the crime lab like a bat out of hell. Horatio and the others took off after her. But by the time they made it down the steps she was gone. Eric panted softly leaning on his knees. "She's gone h... I don't think she wants to be found..."

Horatio groaned breathing hard. "Eric...she's gonna go where she feels safe!"

The pier was an old forgotten one by now. The wood was cracked and worn, unkept. There were still bloody stains from so many years ago. That same little girl sat at the end bleeding like last time. Only this time it wasn't her body. It was her heart. Flashbacks of a different variety assaulted her mind. Speedy was dead. Gone. She let out a wayward sob curling into herself. She cried out at the loss of Tim. It was times like these she gripped the dog tags her dad had made for the funeral. She had never taken them off. But now they felt like a dead weight. No comfort was given from them now. Arya sobbed uncontrollably. She had ran for miles without thinking, without stopping. And somehow she made it back to the same pier she hid at when she was little. The same one where she met her now family. And the same one that would hold a new memory of losing a new family member. There she sat, in the same situation years later. She kept her head down.

She didn't want to go on. Suddenly angry, she banged her fists on the pier and screamed. "WHY!" A quiet voice answered her. "I don't know sweetheart... I don't know.." Arya stilled and turned around. There behind her, was a teary faced Horatio. Staring at her in sadness. Arya wiped her face turning away from him. "Go away...I don't want to be seen.." Horatio sighed and sat down next to her. "Arya..." She lowered her head to her arms. "I'm nobodies 'squirt' anymore.." He reached for her. She jerked away hard causing him to wince. She stared ahead. "Don't get too close... You'll die." She closed her eyes getting up. "Everyone I love dies.. I refuse to see it happen again." Horatio rose with her feeling a panic rise within him. "Sweetheart it's got nothing to do with you...sometimes life is just cruel.." Arya looked at him, the light in her eyes was gone. "I can't take that chance... I won't let anyone else die.." Arya turned away from him. "Just take me home..." And she walked to his hummer and got in the back.

Horatio was stunned. Stunned and scared. He had never seen her like that. He had never seen an emotional wall that thick, put up that fast. From her! She wasn't just self destructing, she was blocking him out. Preventing him from helping her. Horatio walked to the hummer panicking. He had to get through to her. Had to make her see Speedle's death wasn't her fault. He knew they had been close, knew this would be bad. But never in his darkest dreams could Horatio have imagined she would block him out to. Him! Her HC! As he got in the car he made up his mind. First thing in the morning he would call Eric, Calleigh, everyone to help him. Maybe with all of them working together they could restore his Arya before it was too late. He had to save her. She was his bright spot in his day. He couldn't lose her. She was his. His. Horatio's Arya couldn't be lost...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just warning all my readers. My chapters may come a little slower. My chapters are starting to catch up with each other and I simply can't write that fast! Lol hang in there though! It's getting good!**

It was getting worse.

Since Speedle's funeral Arya had pushed further away from everyone. She never smiled. Barely talked. She didn't go to her art class anymore. Once Horatio had gone into her room. Whereas before there were sketches and papers tacked everywhere on the walls. And a sketching desk always with a light on and about ten sketches in progress. She had torn the room apart. Papers ripped and tossed about. All the tacks only held pieces of the papers. Her desk light was broken and on the floor. And the desk was cleared. She was worse, spiraling down in the ugliest of ways. And Horatio couldn't get to her, couldn't help her. This went on for two years. Her grades in the toilet, she had no friends. Arya had pushed them all away, either pissing them off or just letting them give up on her. She never came home on time. Hung out with a rough crowd. Snuck out and didn't come home until early morning.

Arya snuck around the first floor of their condo looking for a window. She usually climbed up to her room. But after the night she jus had she hurt to much to do anything but walk. She snuck into the kitchen and made her way to the living room when a flashlight and gun barrel met her face. "FREEZE! Arya? What the hell.." Arya rolled her eyes at Horatio as he turned on the light. "Where the hell have you been?" She glared at him. "Doesn't matter. Good night." She tried to push past him but he grabbed her. "Arya sweetheart..." She snarled pushing away. Something fell out of her back pocket catching Horatio's attention. He bent down and picked the thing up. It was her underwear. Bloody underwear. She turned and stilled. His eyes tightened and grew intense. She looked into blue lasers. "Please tell me what I'm thinking is wrong..." He stared at her. She shook her head crossing her arms. His face went red. "YOU HAD SEX?!" She didn't meet his eyes but nodded. He growled. "Why?!" She stared at him. "Don't know. But I made sure he had protection. I just did it." He snarled loudly. "I can't believe you!" Arya shrugged hiding a wince. He growled yelling. "Of all the things!" He couldn't finish a thought or sentence. She yelled back glaring.

"It doesn't matter Horatio! Just be glad I'm not doing anything worse!" She pushed at his chest and stormed past him. Horatio stared after her glaring and seething mad. He wanted to find the boy who took her innocence and just rip him to shreds. Stake a claim. Arya wasn't that BOYS! She was hi- Horatio stopped and let his eyes widen. What did he just think? What? He scratched his head and stilled. The red in his vision cleared. Why was he so angry? Why did he react that way? He was angrier than he should've been. Why?

Arya locked her door and fell on her bed hard. Fuck. She had really done it this time. Would Horatio send her away? Despite herself tears formed in her eyes. What if he did? She knew it was a mistake. She didn't know why she did it.

_She let him pin her down. Had to let him feel in control. If it were possible men would willingly get off on that. He probed her gently at first, feeling her barrier. At least he was nice enough to be gentle. With a warning he pushed in quick. Arya yelped not having time to adjust before he started to move inside her. Slowly the pain ended and she was able to adjust to him. He muttered words she couldn't understand. She heard 'tight'. To him she felt good. Arya didn't feel the earth move. But it felt alright. He finished and collapsed next to her. She didn't answer him if he called her. She got up and gently dressed saying she had to go and left..._

Arya closed her eyes wincing. She didn't want to see that angry look on Horatio's face ever again. She had really done it this time. She didn't want to be sent away. She loved him too much. She stared up at the ceiling wondering what would become of her now.

Horatio paced his living room calling the only people he knew who could help. He growled hearing a voicemail again. It was late, he knew but he needed help now! He sighed rubbing his neck. He was losing Arya faster than he thought. That scared the living hell out of him. Horatio sighed feeling so helpless. He saw this bright little girl. Slowly turn and let her light all but die. He prayed to the powers above for the answer to this problem. God knew he was out of them. He needed to help her before it was too late. But she had to let him help her. He sighed and tried dialing Calleigh and Alexx's numbers again. Horatio moaned in desperation hearing the voicemails once again. Horatio paced more trying to think of what to do. Surely he could think of something that would actually work. Maybe then he could finally restore his Arya.

Arya watched Horatio pace, fearing the worst in her mind. She needed help, she realized it, she just needed Horatio. But she didn't know how to ask him. He was so angry at her. Would he refuse to help her? Arya whimpered softly. She knew now that she needed to change her ways. Stop self destructing. But she didn't know how. And just her luck, she probably just pushed away the only one who could help her. She needed him now more than ever. Arya just didn't know if she said it, if he would forgive her. Watching him growl at himself like that, shredded what little hope she had left. Arya clenched her teeth and went back to her room. She didn't know who to turn to, but she promised herself that she would be the girl Horatio loved again, if it was the last thing she would do.


	10. Chapter 10

Arya had all but given up on herself when she decided to try and improve. Without help. She had avoided Horatio not wanting to be face to face with his anger again. She sighed and looked up from her over due homework, over at the chair he often inhabited. He didn't meet her eyes. He just kept them on the file he was reading, she looked down trying to focus. _Ok... _She thought sadly. He HAD given up on her. She knew this day would come. The day Horatio Caine's legendary patience would run out. She closed her eyes working again. Well looks like she'd have to do this by herself. Arya finished one paper and started on another late homework assignment. She had no idea that Horatio didn't know what she was doing, that he thought she was just doodling or writing. He had thought she had completely given up. And he didn't meet her eyes because he didn't want her to see the sadness that was now in his pools of blue. He wanted the old Arya back. But he thought she was completely lost to him now. So he read on in the file, on child psychology, trying to figure out how to make a last attempt at helping her.

Horatio watched her from over the top of his file and sighed softly getting up. "You hungry?" She merely nodded. He winced and made a quick dinner and handed it to her. She never made eye contact. They ate in silence. Both thinking depressing thoughts about the other. She thought he had given up on her. He thought she had given up on herself. Apparently they were alike in that sense. Exactly the same. Arya was the first to finish and she walked out. Leaving Horatio alone and wishing with every fiber of his being that he wasn't.

Arya paced in her room late that night gripping her hair softly. She muttered to herself in vain. She had gotten all her school work done and that aspect was restored. She had wanted to draw again. But... She couldn't bring herself to do it again. But she didn't know how to fix everything else. She needed Horatio now more than ever. But it was late. He was asleep. But risking another yelling match she made her way down to his room. And was surprised that behind the closed door she saw the glow of his bedside lamp. Swallowing her fear she knocked on his door.

He looked up from his book. Unable to sleep he decided to read. He called out. "Come on in sweetheart..." She walked in keeping her eyes on the floor and not him. "Am I interrupting something?" Horatio put his book down and shook his head. "No.. Never. Come sit." She nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at her and cocked a brow in question. She swallowed hard. _Now or never Arya.. _She looked at him for a moment. "I... Need your help HC.." Horatio stared at her as his mind sung a hallelujah chorus. Arya looked at him tears forming in her eyes. "I've messed up real bad..." Horatio laid a hand on her shoulder. "Go on.." She grabbed it and held it tight. "Horatio.. I've messed up my life bad... Everything I've done.. I need help fixing it!" Tears were falling down her face now. "I've got my schoolwork in order but... I need you for everything else." She crawled up next to him. "I'm sorry... For everything. P-please.. I need your help HC.. Please help me!" Horatio held her close as she started to cry into his chest. He rocked her, tears falling down his face into her raven hair. "I thought you'd never ask..." She laughed softly between sobs and wrapped her arms around his midsection. Horatio closed his eyes thanking god that his Arya had finally seen the light. "I'll help you.." She sniffed hard. "I thought you had given up on me... Everyone else has.. I thought you had finally-" Horatio cut her off by putting his finger to her lips and tilting her head up to look at him. "I will never, never give up on you Arya... I was just trying to figure out how to help you..." Arya nodded a shining tear falling down her cheek. He smiled and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "Welcome back sweetheart..." She sniffed and smiled putting her head back down on his chest. "Good to be back..." Horatio relaxed back against his pillows making them both comfortable. "Tomorrow... The work begins.." She nodded relaxing, fully into him and sighed suddenly tired. "Tomorrow HC..."

And tomorrow it was. They assessed what she had to get fixed and decided to put first things first. She needed to patch things up with her friends. And one by one she called them and apologized and explained everything. Not once asking their forgiveness, not once did they turn away. Because she said she didn't deserve their forgiveness but that she hoped that one day they would. And for most of them that day was today. After that was done Horatio helped her break away from the bad friends she had made. Helped her clean her room and fix things she had broken. Sketch by sketch he helped her tack them back onto her walls. Her desk was cleaned and fixed. And all the sketches that she had on the desk were found and put back where they belonged. Her pencils, markers, pens, books and pads were returned. Her light was replaced. Finally the sketch that started it all. The one she drew of Horatio. Well he put it in a frame and hung it where it belonged. She then, after hugging and crying a little bit on Horatio, called the team. And she apologized to them for any harm she had caused them. And them being the people they were. Welcomed her back with open arms. They were just happy to have her back, wanting to better herself. She smiled and hugged and kissed everyone of them. Even Ryan Wolfe. Who, as Tim's replacement got a crash course on how bad Arya had taken his death. Ryan was nothing but nice to her. Only wanting to see for himself the girl his new team talked about. And as of right now, Arya was more than happy to oblige him with a glimpse. But now the real question was if her efforts were worth it. If it was too late to fix everything it would sure as hell be hard to fix it now.

It turned out, that Arya had asked for Horatio's help just in time. Almost instantaneously her life got better. Her grades in school went up. Her friends welcomed her back and helped her with her social problems and bad reputation that she now had. That got fixed. She aced all the right tests. Her ACT score was amazing! She put in for all the right colleges that would further her interest in art. A few nail biting weeks later for her and Horatio and even the team. And in the mail came the acceptance letter for a private branch of Dade U. Just for advanced classes in college. Art courses included.

Horatio checked her car for the fiftieth time and smiled nervously at her. She smiled back equally nervous. "Well sweetheart this is it..." Arya smiled leaning against the car. "Im only going across town." He nodded and hummed looking down. "So? You're still going to college... Living on campus. This is big." Arya blushed at his words. "Come off it HC... Or I might think you've gone soft on me." She and Horatio both laughed. "No.. But I am proud." Arya stilled feeling the sting of tears start. "HC..." He unexpectedly hugged her stroking her hair. "I am so proud of you.. Now you take care. Listen to your teachers.. Make new friends. And come back here every chance you get.. My door will be open and your room will stay put." Arya laughed through her tears and hugged back hearing his voice crack. "Got it..." Horatio kissed her head and pulled away wiping his face. "Now go on before I change my mind." He grinned boyishly and opened her door for her. She smiled wiping her eyes and got in. He shut the door and she started her car and pulled away slowly. She waved out the window as she drove away. He smiled and waved back. _Off to college! _He thought to himself seeing her car disappear down the road. _Off to college._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Now don't crucify me... This may be weird to some but... Horatio is very sexy we all know this. **

A few years passed. Four to be exact. Arya, now a full grown beautiful 22 year old woman. She was a beautiful girl. Her hair was curly and long down the middle of her back. Her green eyes as haunting as ever. She also had weekly breakfasts and lunches with Horatio. And it was getting harder and harder for him to ignore the fact that Arya had grown up, in every sense of the word.

Arya smiled and blushed as a passing patron whistled as he passed. Horatio growled and looked down wishing his evil thoughts away. _She's a kid! Stop thinkin about her like that Caine! Get a grip man! _He chided himself and looked at her face smiling tightly. She stared at him cocking her head much like he did. "You ok?" She touched his hand and smiled nervously. He nodded taking her hand and kissing it. "Men... Whistling..." She blushed harder at his gesture and statement. All Horatio wanted to do was kiss more than her hand. _Wait what? _He thought again. She smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. "I uh.. I'm told I'm very pretty." Horatio cocked his brow smiling mischievously at her. "And you don't agree?" She graced him with a laugh that had him feeling more masculine than he had a right to. "No I.. I'm not accustomed to the attention I guess..." Horatio laughed deeply. _How could I have been so blind... When did she start making my heart skip a beat? _He stilled and crushed that thought as quickly as it came. Oh yes. It was getting very hard for Horatio to ignore that tiny fact that his girl was now a woman. She was looking down at his wrist now. Her finger tracing a small pattern on the inside of his wrist. Leaving a hot sensation in it's wake. She was nervous and wasn't aware she was doing it. But he did. "Arya...? Is something wrong?" He had to get her talking, get his mind off her body and his feelings. She shook her head stopping what she was doing. "Ah. No. I was just thinking. Schools almost over now, I'm graduating." Horatio nodded slowly. "Mhmm..." She smiled nervously. _How cute. _Horatio thought. "I uh.. Can I move back in with you for a while?" She looked in his eyes almost getting lost in the blue there. He stilled for a moment and nodded. "Sure! I mean your room is still open to you..." Arya giggled and laughed softly again, he was stumbling over his words. "Well great! I'll move all my stuff back after graduation." Horatio widened his eyes playfully. "With a hangover?!" Arya swatted at his arm. "Keep your voice down! I don't drink!" He chuckled nodding. "Sure. I'll help you." She smiled and got up with him to leave. He offered his arm and smiled patting her hand as she looped her arm in his. "It sounds like a plan...HC."

Arya started her shower that night in her dorm and couldn't contain her grin. She was moving back in with her HC! She giggled her happiness as she stepped in. Then another one of her wayward thoughts of him happened. She'd be home.. WITH him... She closed her eyes as she began to wash herself pretending it was him doing it instead of her.

_He smiled and kissed the back of her neck sliding his hands down her gloriously wet body. She moaned slowly guiding his hands right where she needed him._

The ringing of her cellphone brought her out of her lustful haze. She gasped and looked down. Where she had OBVIOUSLY gone over board cleaning. Down there. She dried her hands and shut off the shower and answered flustered. It was Horatio. "Ah yeah.." She smiled and threw on a robe and started to get packed for her move. Arya grinned and giggled at a joke and nervously ended the call. Blushing and grinning like crazy. She had a blooming crush on him... Though she wouldn't admit it. Yeah this move was definitely gonna be fun.

She smiled and pulled up honking as she parked in his driveway. Now theirs again. She got out and turned and gasped. He was walking towards her. His usual suit gone, he had on nicely faded jeans and a blue muscle shirt. Her mind greedily made a scene for her and she had to bite her lip to keep from sighing. He smiled eyeing her up and down trying not to jump her right there. "Morning." She nodded and smiled back. "You don't have to help me.." He kissed her on the forehead. "I want to.." Horatio opened her door and picked up the heaviest box and carried it with ease back into the house. She had to stare at the way his muscles worked. Arya gulped and followed him in with a few boxes. Pretty soon they had both worked up a sweat. She had taken off her over shirt and was just in her camisole. And Horatio couldn't help but stare at a bead of sweat that was trickling down her chest into her- he snapped to attention and blushed as she called his name for seemingly the third time. "Last box HC.. Now all I gotta do is unpack. Thanks for helping." She smiled and kisses his cheek. She lingered a bit longer than she needed to and he put his hand on the back of her head preventing her from moving away. She pulled back and stared him in the eyes. Hers widened seeing the desire in his eyes. She jerked back and blushed smiling really nervously. "I'll uh... See ya later for dinner? I'm gonna be unpacking..." Horatio nodded wordlessly and cleared his throat walking out.

_What was that?! _Horatio paced in the living room aroused and confused. He knew this move would be hard but not _THAT HARD!_ He groaned and stuck his head under his kitchen sink and ran cold water all through his hair, hoping to cool himself down. In every sense of the word. He moaned letting his thoughts run free in his head.

_She grinned up at him as she kissed down his sculpted chest, to the russet treasure trail. Her eyes never leaving his. He moaned feeling her nails slide against his hard flesh. "Oh god Arya... Please..." She giggled teasing him slowly stroking his length. She smiled. "Please what.." He gasped as she increased the speed. "Finish me..." She tsked her tongue and stopped giggling again. "Not until you admit it..." _

He gasped and snapped back to reality. The water still running, he toweled off unable to think of anything else but the look in Arya's eyes in his dream and the real look of desire just a few minutes ago upstairs. He shuddered and breathed. "Oh my god..." He looked down to see he was totally aroused. Horatio swallowed back a curse. Even in his dreams of her he couldn't get what he needed. Release.


	12. Chapter 12

The next night they barely said anything to each other. Each one in their own lust and passion darkened world and thoughts. Any looks were heated. Glances very much so. Every sound every move, was like a game of tag your it in the most sensual way. Finally unable to stand the tension Horatio exploded out of his chair. "I'm gonna get in the shower! I'll uh.. You should um.. Get to bed..After you know you... Clean up?" _Good going Caine. Real nice. _He thought with a mental kick in the ass. She gulped and nodded. "Um sounds good.. Good night.." She cleared the plates and he almost ran into his personal shower. Turned it on the coldest setting and got in.

With no heat in the shower Horatio was able to take a long cold one. And before he even got out, Arya was in bed and almost asleep. He got out, dripping, towel around his waist. He heard something. A moan? Horatio walked out into the hall and yep there it was again. It was coming from her room. He listened again. She moaned. She was dreaming. He grunted instantly hardening. Cause that moan wasn't a painful one. He walked closer listening again. She moaned with need muttering something and Horatio closed his eyes reaching a hand under his towel. She moaned louder talking in her lustful sleep. "Horatio...please.." Horatio gasped and pretended she was touching him. She moaned again. "No...let me do it.." Finally Horatio answered back with a needy moan of his own. "We can't..." She moaned back. "We can.." He groaned letting his hand stroke hard. "No we can't..." Arya answered with determination. "We can." Horatio stilled. She didn't sound asleep anymore. He whirled around to face her. She was naked. And staring at him. She had woken up, heard him and walked to her door. He stared back his mouth suddenly dry. She swallowed. "We can... And will HC... Take me."

He dropped the towel and crossed to her picking her up, swinging her up into his arms. Their lips crashed in a dueling of tongues. She moaned into his mouth letting him win the battle. Horatio's tongue probed deep into her sweet mouth. He groaned into her mouth and walked her to his room. Arya gasped and started a punishing grinding motion on his length, almost slipping him into her already wet core. He felt so good she couldn't stop. Horatio growled and pinned her against his bedroom wall rubbing his throbbing length against her needy core. Arya moaned gripping onto his fiery red hair. There was nothing gentle about him now and she loved this side of him. Horatio snarled against her neck. "You feel so good..." She whimpered tilting her head for him. "Bite me HC... Dreamed of this too long..." Horatio rumbled deeply his voice choked with passion. "You think I haven't...?" He sank his teeth right into her sweet spot and Arya shuddered biting back loud moan. "Oh god Horatio... Right there.." He closed his mouth around his mark and sucked greedily on her skin. Too long he had dreamed of what she would taste like... Now he would find out just how sweet his Arya was. Even sweeter, after he made her his. Arya took a breath and pumped her hips against him. "Bed... Oh god I need you!" Horatio smiled and tightened his fingers on her beautiful ass. Before she could figure out what he was doing, Horatio had roughly tossed her on the bed. She only had time to bounce once before he covered her body with his, rubbing against her. An unmistakable claiming, skin on skin. Arya wrapped her arms around his shoulders. With a feral growl Horatio leaned up and captured her wrists pinning them down on the pillow on either side of her head. She stared up at him. She didn't even notice him positioning himself. Horatio grinned and slowly entered her in one deep thrust. Her mouth opened in a silent cry of ecstasy. Horatio moaned and covered her mouth with his to capture any sounds she made. He moved his hips again. That did it. Arya moaned arching her hips into him. His grip shifted from her wrists to her hands, threading his fingers with hers. Arya whimpered and wrapped one leg around his waist, planting her other foot on the bed for leverage. He moaned and began to thrust his hips in an easy rhythm. She quickly caught up and started to lunge her hips in time with his, catching them both in the right place.

Horatio closed his eyes tight trying to commit every sensation to his memory. She just felt so damned good. "God Arya..." Arya smiled and rolled her hips in a circle as he thrusted down, they both gasped, the pleasure shooting through both of them. Arya arched her back silently begging for him to do something. This was so much more than what she could ever have dreamed but worth it. He read her need and smiled leaning down to capture her breast in his mouth. She moaned and he smirked deciding to give her even more pleasure. He leaned back up, holding her nipple in his mouth, sucking and tugging in time with his hips. Arya moaned almost going hoarse. "Horatio!" He growled around her flesh and pounded relentlessly into her, all the tension breaking his control. Arya bit down on her bottom lip and gripped onto his hands still pinning hers. Sweat slicked their bodies, the sound of skin slapping music to their ears. Arya gasped loudly feeling Horatio slide deeper and grind slowly. He momentarily let go of her breast and took both her hands in his still holding them. She didn't have to ask why. He stared in her eyes and added his fingers to the pleasure, rubbing her swollen knot of nerves. She gasped hard. "Horatio... So close.." He groaned. "I know sweetheart.. Me to..." Arya gasped feeling her inner muscles start to clench. Her eyes squeezed shut. Horatio growled with a strained voice. "Look me in the eyes sweetheart... I wanna see you.." Arya whimpered and opened her eyes, locking with his. Horatio moved his hips hard feeling her clench him, his length starting to pulse. His muscles clenched, his jaw set. Horatio moaned low and clenched the pillow under her head convulsively. He saw her cry before he heard it. Music to his ears as she flooded him with liquid fire. His name rolled off her lips and triggered him, sending him into a mind blowing climax that rocked his world. Arya cried out again as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through the both of them. Horatio's muscles let go of his bones and he collapsed next to her panting, sweating, and grinning. Both of them feeling more satisfied than they ever had in their life. Arya rolled halfway on top of him and smiled lazily kissing his chest. Horatio, still recovering from his climax wrapped an arm around her and chuckled. "Wow... I haven't come like that since.." Arya sank her teeth sharply into his chest, wisely cutting him off. Horatio yelped and chuckled seeing the playfulness in her eyes. He kissed her lips sweetly and pulled her close. "Sweetheart... That was.. Incredible.." She smiled and kissed his chin wrapping her arm around his stomach. "Amazing..." He smiled again and pulled the covers up over them. "Arya.. I'm sorry.." Her head went up at that. "For what?" Horatio kissed her head. "For taking so damned long." He grinned cheekily and Arya giggled blushing. "Oh I don't mind at all..." Horatio smirked and cuddled her close. Their eyes closed, falling asleep. Together. Finally.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry it took so long guys! I didn't back up my files and lost all my chapters! But finally! Here is chapter 13! :)**

Arya was so beautiful when she slept. Horatio smiled in the early morning light, watching her sleep. Even when she was a young girl he loved watching her sleep. The light fell about her face, casting an ethereal glow on her. Raven hair soaking in the sun. She was a breath taking sight. Horatio couldn't bring himself to wake her. So he contented himself with watching the simple rise and fall of her chest. The light sound of her breathing. A living angel in his bed. A living angel he was determined to keep. Last night was the best night of his life. She had to know that. Horatio wasn't a one night stand kind of guy. He smiled watching her stir in his arms. He's tell her exactly what he thought should happen. Not now, his angel was sleeping. He'd do the right thing. Treat her as he should treat the woman he was seeing. Oh but now, he was gonna let her sleep. He smiled and pulled her close to him settling back down. Inhaling her scent, filling his head with her, Horatio closed his eyes smiling. Arya smiled in her sleep and put her arm over his. Horatio grinned interlocking their fingers, drifting off to sleep.

Horatio smiled watching Arya walk around the kitchen half asleep. She moaned and kissed his cheek softly. "How'd you sleep?

"I slept fantastically." She smiled as he mussed her sleepy head. He grinned kissing her lips. "I know you slept well." She giggled and started making breakfast. "Yes I did!" She laughed and handed him his coffee. He grinned and stood up. "Why don't you come to the lab with me. See everyone, it's been a while since they've seen you. They'd love it." Arya giggled grinning. "Great! I'd love to see them! Especially my wonderful Texan!" Horatio chuckled getting dressed for the day. "I think he's missed you the most." Arya laughed and ran off getting dressed, instantly awake. She got dressed quickly and met him, keys in hand. Horatio smiled and lead her to the car, opening her door for her. As he drove he took her hand. She blushed and he grinned taking the time to kiss her hand at a red light. The drive to the lab, perfect. The morning was serene and Arya couldn't wait to see the team. They walked up the stairs together, hand in hand. When they walked in, the lobby exploded.

Frank ran up and picked Arya up spinning her around, bear hugging the bejesus out of her. Horatio and the others laughed watching Arya gasp and hug back. Horatio had texted the others before he left the house that Arya was coming. Frank grinned kissing her head. "I missed ya girl!" Arya laughed hopping down, just in time to get jumped by Eric. "Ah... Mi pequeña flor... Not so little anymore!" Arya blushed hugging him back kissing his cheek. Horatio got a little irked, but knew it was just instinct. Arya laughed blushing. "Missed you to Eric!" Alexx Calleigh and Natalia all group hugged her. Alexx grinned. "Oh honey child! You've grown so much!" Arya blushed hard. "Alexx.." Calleigh and Natalia smiled nodding in agreement to Alexx's statement. Ryan tapped Aryas shoulder. "Any room for my hug?" Arya smiled and hugged Ryan hard giggling. "Always Wolfe." Ryan stepped back just as Frank put his arm around her. "Let's all go to dinner! For Arya! My treat darlin." Frank smiled. Everyone agreed. Frank grinned. "Pick a time and a place darlin." Arya stilled blushing. "You don't have to do that for me.." Frank shook his head. "Pick a place." Arya blushed harder. "Ok... Friday at 8? There's this place in Coral Gables that Horatio takes me to all the time." Frank smiled and everyone looked to Horatio. Horatio grinned. "I think... I think it's a wonderful idea!" Frank smiled and clapped his hands. "It's settled! I'll pay. I've missed my little darlin." Arya smiled nodding. "Sounds great!" They smiled and hugged her before leaving to work. Horatio grabbed her and kissed her softly. "When I get home I want to talk to you ok sweetheart?" Arya smiled and kissed his cheek. "Ok. Have a great day.." She giggled and waved walking out of the lab.

Arya smiled driving back to their house humming to herself. She couldn't believe she was with him now. She wasn't the one night stand kind of girl, unlike most girls. She just hoped that wasn't what Horatio wanted from her. As she walked into the house she realized he wasn't. And that she was stupid to even think he was. Which left the question, what he wanted to talk about. Knowing him it wasn't bad, that didn't help her nerves though. Horatio would want the best for them, her to. Arya sighed, she still had to play the waiting game for him. For the talk.

Horatio gulped back nervousness as he pulled into the drive. He got out and sighed. "Your getting nervous over nothing old man... You can do this." He chastised himself, opening the front door. "Arya! I'm home!" She ran up from the back of the house and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Horatio groaned kissing back. "Missed me that much eh?" Arya giggled and nodded. "All the time HC..." She winked. Horatio smirked and took her hand. "Good cause you have no idea what I've been thinking of all day..." He wiggled his brows, making her blush. She gently pushed on him and grinned. "Don't go there with me mister! You said we needed to talk when you got home." Arya put her hands on her hips. Horatio laughed and nodded sitting down on the couch with her. "Well sweetheart, Frank invited us all to dinner this Friday." Arya nodded cocking a brow. Horatio cleared his throat and continued. "Well I think that before Friday we should go out. On a date. Just the two of us. You know... Make it official." Arya stared at him for a moment, then her face cracked in a wide grin. She leaned on his chest hugging him. "That sounds like a great idea Horatio. Id love it!" Horatio smiled and wrapped an arm around her, letting out a relieved breath. "Good. It's settled. Date night tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

Horatio had only ever taken her here for breakfast. He had requested they take the lighted patio table. Under the Miami moon and the lights, the sight was breathtaking. She blushed slightly looking around. Horatio smiled watching her. "What's on your mind sweetheart?" She smiled touching his hand. "It's just.. You've never taken me here for dinner. It's beautiful out here." Horatio grinned looking down at her hand. "Not as beautiful as you my dear.." He kissed her upturned palm, making her blush hard. "Horatio you flatter me..." He smiled wiggling his brows. "Still not used to it?" She giggled nodding.

"Especially coming from you Horatio..." Horatio grinned chuckling. "Well get used to it sweetheart. It's not gonna stop from me." Arya laughed shaking her head at him. "Yes sir Lieutenant Caine." Horatio internally moaned, hearing his professional name rolling off her lips sent desire coursing through him. Arya smirked stroking his hand with her finger. "Horatio... You ah, you ok?" She grinned at his obvious discomfort of his lower region. He cleared his throat averting his eyes. "Um... Yeah just ah... Stop.. Stroking my hand please.." Arya giggled pulling her hand away from his. He took a steadying breath trying to control his rampant desire. Horatio sighed finally relaxing and grinned at her. She smiled at him. "Why'd you bring me here Horatio." He smiled nervously. _'Now or never.'_

Just as Horatio was about to say something, their waiter came up with "ordered" fine wine. Though in the moment he was sure the fates were trying to screw him over. Trying to wipe the irritation off his face, Horatio forced a smile and looked at the waiter. The look was anything but friendly and the waiter visibly paled. "L-Lieutenant Caine. You..ah ordered this wine.. Chilled to perfection." Horatio growled and smiled again. "Ah... Yes.. Thank you." The waiter put the bottle down and hastily ran off, not wanting to be under Horatio's stare a moment longer. Arya giggled. "Smooth HC... Smooth." Horatio growled, playfully this time. "Well he interrupted!" Arya smiled big.

"You didn't need to scare the man." Horatio laughed softly. "Well to get him away I did." Arya laughed again nodding. "Oh sure you did Horatio, sure." Horatio grinned big pouring her glass of wine for her. "Now I know you don't drink but please, try it." Eyeing Horatio warily, Arya took a sip of wine. She wrinkled her nose but took another sip. "Ok it's good." Horatio smiled and took a drink out of his. "I know it is.. And I'm glad you like it sweetheart."

Arya raised her glass. "A toast. To fine wine... And you Horatio." Horatio smiled raising his glass. "To us." Arya blushed again clinking their glasses together. Arya grinned watching him take his drink. "So... What were you saying?" Horatio looked down and smiled. "Oh um.. Well..." At that moment an old witness that Horatio helped save walked by. A beautiful woman, who took great pleasure in hugging him, kissing his cheek and telling him ALL about herself and what she was up to. Not only did that annoy Horatio. But by the time she was gone, Arya was not a happy camper. She glared at the retreating woman's back and then sat back, tongue in cheek, arms crossed. Horatio smiles apologetically sitting back down. "I'm so sorry about that sweetheart... Truly I am." Arya shook her head taking a swig of her wine. "I know you are Horatio..." She sighed uncrossing her arms and looked at him, smoothing away the irritation on her face. "Do people really have no manners?! I mean you're mine.. Your on a date, with me!" Suddenly realizing what she said she blushed and clammed up. Horatio grinned latching onto 'mine.' "So... I'm yours huh?" Arya blushed and growled at him. "Quick! Tell me what you wanted to tell me before we get interrupted again!" Horatio laughed and smirked calming down.

"Well.. You know we've been together a few days.." She nodded smiling. Horatio took her hand. "Well... I think.. That at dinner with the others... That we should tell them about us." Arya stilled and smiled at him. "Another great idea HC..." Horatio blew out a relieved breath and smiled kissing her hand. All of a sudden, amid the soft music playing over the patio, the song "My best friend." By Tim McGraw started to play. Arya blushed. "That's my favorite song..." Horatio smiled and stood up pulling her with him. "Then let's dance to it..." Arya smiled as he pulled her to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, linking their fingers on his shoulder. Arya blushed putting her arm around his back, head tucked under his. Gently he lead her in a circle, swaying slowly in time to the music. Horatio reveled in the feeling of her body pressed so close against his. She was humming along to the first verse of the song. Smiling he put his cheek against her hair softly singing in her ear. "It was a feelin' I'd never known.. And for the first time I didn't feel alone..." Arya sighed softly, loving the soft whiskey tone in her ear, she whispered the lyrics back to him. "You're more than a lover.. There could never be another.. To make me feel the way you do.." His smile grew against her ear.

"I don't know where I'd be, without you here with me.." Arya smiled putting her lips to his ear. "Life with you makes perfect sense..." In unison they both whispered to the other. ** "You're my best friend.." **They danced together until the song played out. Neither one of them sitting down after. They both just stayed there, silently holding one another close. Arya kissed his neck and smiled. "I wish we could stay in this moment forever..." Horatio hummed low smiling. "The feeling is mutual sweetheart..." She smiled kissing him softly. "You planned that song didn't you..." Horatio chuckled looking down. "Guilty as charged." Arya giggled stroking his hair, taking the time to rub the soft strands between her fingers. "Thank you for that.." Horatio closed his eyes savoring the feel of her fingers in his hair. "No... No problem." Arya grinned looking up at him. "I wonder what the others will think when we tell them..." Horatio smiled softly.

"Oh they'll be so happy... And if they aren't well.. It's their problem."


	15. Chapter 15

Frank perked up for the hundredth time after hearing someone walk into the crowded restaurant. He growled seeing it was not Horatio and Arya, and slumped in his seat. Eric noticed and laughed. "That eager to spend your money eh Frank?" Frank growled at him pushing on Eric's chest. "Hey I've missed my darlin!" Eric grinned. "Oh I'm sure. 'My wonderful Texan'!" Everyone laughed at Eric using Arya's endearment. Everyone except Frank. He slowly pointed his finger at Eric. "No one calls me that. But Arya." Eric raised his hands in surrender. "Easy Tripp! They'll be here!" Frank grumbled sitting back in his seat. "It's almost eight... And H is nothing if not on time!" Calleigh chipped in nodding to Eric. "Franks right. Eric you gotta give him that." He nodded in agreement. "Yeah I wonder what's keeping them. I've missed mi pequeña flor (my little flower) too. Hey Boa Vista you know where they are?" Natalia shrugged. "Haven't heard a word. What about you Wolfe?" Ryan took the moment to check his phone and shook his head slowly. "Nope. Nothing from either of them. Alexx?" Alexx checked her phone and then thought. "No baby. Nothing." Frank huffed. "Does anyone have the slightest clue where they are?!"

Arya moaned kissing her way up his stomach and chest pushing his shirt up on his torso. Horatio moaned pushing weakly against her. "W-we're going to be... Late!" He moaned as she bit his nipple sharply, then sucked the pain away. Arya moaned again and smiled gripping his shirt. "Too hot in that shirt.. Couldn't help myself..." Horatio gripped her hair panting and sweating. "If I had known what this shirt did to you... Would've changed it..." Horatio laughed weakly. Arya smirked and put his shirt down. She leaned up kissing his lips and giggled. "And I wouldn't have worn your favorite dress." Horatio growled and kneaded her hips with his large hands. "Come on, we need to go or we'll never leave this house." Arya laughed and stood straightening her dress and hair. Horatio stood shakily and straightened his clothes still trying to calm his raging desire. Arya smirked and handed him his keys. He growled playfully and took her hand leading her out to the car. As they drove he stole looks at her, she was breathtaking. She had curled her hair and put on a form fitting dress that accentuated her body as well as her eyes. He smiled wondering what he did to deserve her. The second he looked away though Arya stole glances at him. He cleaned up better than she ever could. The shirt in question was royal blue with green stripes that made his eyes all the more blue, and his hair all the more fiery. His suit was cut perfectly and he was wearing her favorite cologne. They pulled up at the restaurant and Horatio smiled turning to her. "You ready sweetheart?" She nodded and got out with him. Horatio took her hand and kissed it, opening the door for her. They smiled and walked over to the others. Together.

Frank jumped up and smiled hugging Arya. "Well it's about damned time!" Arya laughed hugging back and sat down at the end of the table next to Horatio. "Sorry Frank we got held up." Horatio smirked and Arya blushed. Frank cocked a brow but said nothing. Arya blushed again. "Thanks for doing this my wonderful Texan. You're too sweet to me." Frank grinned and waved his hand dismissively. "Naw we all needed to see our little girl." The others nodded smiling. Horatio smiled making small talk with the others. Watching Arya out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, his hand reached over onto her lap, finding her hand. Arya's eyes widened a bit but she let him take her hand. Humming low in triumph Horatio sat there, holding her hand under the table like a couple of kids.

Appetizers and drinks were ordered. Arya laughed talking to Calleigh and the others. Natalia and Ryan asked about college. Arya was more than happy to tell them all kinds of stories about her experience. Eric joked about how many memories she had drank away. Grinning like a madwoman she informed Eric that she didn't drink and faked her way through every drinking game known to man. Eric and Ryan quickly bowed to her singing, 'we're not worthy!'. Arya smirked and talked to everyone, thoroughly enjoying herself. Horatio smiled just happy to watch her. But he pulled her close and whispered that he thought it was time to tell them. She nodded and clenched his hand. Horatio cleared his throat quieting the others. "Um.. Arya and I would like to make a small announcement." Arya blushed looking down. Eric smiled, already guessing what it was. "Well. What is it H?" Without saying a word, Horatio brought up Arya's and his hands. "Well... Arya and I are seeing eachother." The whole table went silent. Arya started to fear the worst. Until Frank moaned. "Damn it! I lost!" Calleigh laughed at him and held out her hand. "Pay up Tripp!" Natalia and Ryan both moaned as well, handing twenty dollars to Eric and Alexx. Eric grinned laughing. "I told you they'd get together!" Ryan grumbled. "I gotta stop gambling..." Calleigh laughed again. "Well I hope you don't Wolfe!" Horatio and Arya stared at them all dumbfounded. Alexx grinned sheepishly. "Oh we all uh... Kinda took bets on whether or not you two would get together..." Arya stared at them. Eric smiled. "Uh.. Obviously Frank, Ryan and Natalia lost.." Horatio stared.

"Excuse me..." Everyone looked down realizing their mistake. Horatio mock glared, then busted out laughing with Arya. "Well that's one way to say congratulations!" Arya laughed hard at the others shocked faces.

Eric was the first to recover. "Well congrats! I mean dang! It's about time! For the both of you!" Horatio grinned sheepishly. Arya grinned. "Well it was Horatio who took so damned long!" He blushed squeezing her hand. "Guilty as charged." The whole table went up in laughter. Calleigh smiled and hugged Arya. "I'm so happy for you both!" Arya hugged back as a chorus of agreement followed. She leaned her head against Horatio's chest. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped an arm around her. A series of "aww" met their ears and they both blushed. Looking around at the happy faces they let out a relieved breath. At least the others were happy for them.


	16. Chapter 16

Arya had been out of work for weeks now. She hated staying at the house with nothing to do. Horatio had often asked her why she hated it so, she told him that she felt guilty for not contributing in anyway. At that response he would grin and say "oh yes you do." And would quickly pull her into some erotic play. That worked on her. For a little while. But still she felt restless without a job. Not that she hadn't been looking. She looked everywhere she could for a job. At a gallery. A museum. Anywhere! But no one was in need of a fresh out of college art major. And that killed her. Until the department called on her to do some sketches. Of the building, indie and out, of all the personnel, and even some of the IAB. She jumped at that chance. She drew the crime lab, the M.E. Office, Horatio and the others, even the different cars and Rick Stetler. And her drawings were fantastic. She even did Rick justice. When Horatio commented on that she smiled and said, "it wasn't hard to do him justice, I already drew you silly." The whole department was thrilled. Even the Captain, who Horatio had recommended to that he get Arya, loved her work. He had even gone as far as to give Arya a big check for her services even though it was technically volunteer work. But that was a while ago.

So there she was again. Sitting at home. With nothing to do but wait on Horatio to get back home. She moaned in desperation. She needed to get a job. Or get something to take her mind off her boredom. She surfed the channels and found nothing. She browsed her movies and again found nothing. Arya surfed the internet looking for art related classifieds. Again! Nothing! Arya groaned and flopped on the couch with her ever present sketch pad. After doodling for god knows how long she finally threw it away, frustrated and still bored. She couldn't even draw anything. That's how bad her boredom was. What good was her art skills if she couldn't use them everyday, somehow in a job? She snorted. No good at all. Leave it to her to find the one skill that was hard to apply to a job. No scratch that, not hard, impossible! She looked at the clock and moaned again. The end of Horatio's shift wasn't even remotely close. She still had hours left to go until he returned to her. That's what got her the most, that she couldn't see Horatio at all unless it was lunch, the morning before his shift, or after his shift. For others it wouldn't be that bad, but for Arya it was murder. She laughed at her choice of words. She was truly addicted to Horatio now, ever since they got together they just couldn't get enough of each other. She groaned closing her eyes, trying to beat her boredom with thoughts of him. It must've worked, because the next time she opened her eyes, she could hear his car pulling into the driveway.

Horatio grinned to himself as he drove home to Arya. He knew how she hate being out of work and had searched for jobs for Arya as well. And he had turned up nothing as well. That is until today when Eric and Calleigh gave him a terrific idea. He grinned looking at the job application form he picked up for her. She'd love the idea of getting a job, and go nuts for this one. He chuckled imagining how she'd react to this idea. Erotic ways silly ways funny ways... It would do amazing things for the well kept and hidden ego that Horatio had. He smiled almost hopping in his seat as he parked. He grinned picking up the papers and almost ran up the walkway to the door. He swung open the door and grinned when he saw her starring at him. "I have a surprise for you sweetheart."

Arya perked up hearing him. She was so damned bored! He walked in holding papers and grinning at her. She didn't even hear him say anything. She grinned and launched from her perch into his arms. "So glad your home!" Arya grinned nibbling his lips. "I have a surprise for you to HC..."

Horatio moaned and dropped the papers he had to hold her. She backed him into the wall and opened his shirt sucking on his neck. "I have waited all day to give you this surprise..." Arya scratched his chest with her nails eliciting a groan from him. His face twisted into a grimace of pleasure. "A-Arya... Hold on..." He gasped as her nails scraped against his nipples. She smiled and licked his chest hard. "Why... Some parts of you want to be "held on".." Arya giggled rubbing against him. Horatio groaned gripping her hips. Arya purred in his ear undoing his belt. Horatio's eyes rolled back in his head. She was never this aggressive before. He liked. He liked a lot. Reason finally intruded into his passion fogged brain. "I-I got you a job!" He moaned almost desperately. Arya suddenly stopped her passionate assault on him and stared at him. She let him go smiling sheepishly. He dropped down into a chair panting and sweating hard. Arya grinned softly. "Sorry..." Horatio laughed breathlessly running a hand through his damp hair. "No worries.." Arya suddenly giggled excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Horatio stared at her incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me right? You wouldn't let me!" He panted softly and grinned as she blushed. "Well sorry... You weren't complainin'!" Horatio shook his head smiling. Arya grabbed his hands. "So what job?!" Horatio got up and handed her the dropped papers. She read through them and cocked a brow.

"A police sketch artist?" She looked up at him. Horatio nodded smiling. "Yes. You draw the faces of criminals that a witness has seen, if that criminal isn't already in the system or edgewise." Arya looked down at the papers a moment then the most beautiful grin lit up her face. "This is fantastic! I never would've thought of that!" Horatio laughed.

"Well to tell you the truth sweetheart I really didn't either. It was Eric and Calleigh's idea." Arya giggled and kissed him slowly. "Well thank Eric and Calleigh for me... If I thank them the way I'll thank you... You'll be mad at me.." Horatio growled and pulled her against him hard. "Oh yes I will..." Arya giggled and pulled back just long enough to fill out the papers. Horatio smiled and pulled her back against him, holding her hips against his. Arya giggled as his eyes darkened. "So... You were going to thank me in a special way eh?" Horatio nipped at her neck and earlobe catching it between his teeth. Arya moaned and blushed nodding breathlessly. "Y-yes..." Horatio grinned rubbing her hips slowly. "Care to show me sweetheart..." Arya giggled blushing again. "Oh yes.." She grabbed his hands. On the way up the stairs her giggle could be heard through the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Needless to say Arya got the job. And she was damned good at it to. She had already made a few sketches that resulted in the arrests of the criminals. Arya also loved the fact that she was helping people, and working closely with Horatio and the others. A fact that they all regularly mentioned and enjoyed. She just had a way with the witnesses and families. She would walk into a room with a scared or otherwise uncooperative person, and in minutes they were relaxed and telling her the exact details of what they saw. She was amazing. Arya still preferred old school sketching to the computer programs they had, but she had even gone as far as mastering how to use said programs, just in case. It amazed Horatio that sometimes she could be so old school, then morph into a tech savvy master when she needed to. They used her talents every chance they got. That is until a special case came up. One that Horatio wouldn't dare ask Arya to be a part of. And at first the team fully agreed with him. But that soon wore out, since they couldn't even get a lead. They needed Arya. And Horatio couldn't bring himself to ask her to help this case.

The case was this. A family, mother father and brother, were massacred in their own home. But that wasn't it. Not only was a family killed, it had one surviving member. A little girl. No older than 10. They had found her and brought her in, but she wasn't talking. She wouldn't even look anyone in the eye. The others begged Horatio to bring Arya in. And pleaded. And finally Horatio made the call.

Arya walked into the lab, art case in hand. A shaking hand. Horatio didn't say much on the phone but she knew it had to be bad. He met her outside the room they had the girl in, with the others. Arya looked up at him and gave a shaky smile. "What do we got Horatio?" He gulped back his fear and looked at the others before looking at her. "The um.. Witness is um... A young girl.." Alarm bells went off in Arya's head. Eric and Ryan went to Arya and put steadying hands on her shoulders. Horatio continued. "And she is the only survivor of her family who was killed. Her mom dad and brother are dead Arya..." Understanding dawned in her eyes. Her hands shook. "I'm not just here to get a sketch am I..." They all shook their heads. "I'm here to get her to open up.." Horatio nodded. Arya took a big breath leaning on Eric and Ryan for support. Horatio winced. "If you'd rather not-" Arya shook her head. "I'll do it.." Calleigh smiled in relief with Natalia and Frank and Horatio stared in surprise. Arya grabbed the handle of the door. "I'll not fail you, or her.." Without another word she walked into the room and sat down in front of a girl who mirrored herself.

The girl stared at Arya silently as she set her sketch pad in front of her. Arya smiled gently at the girl and leaned back giving the girl space. "Hey there little one... My names Arya.. Weird name right? I'm here to help you." The little girl shook her head and buried herself against the chair whimpering softly. She didn't trust Arya yet. Nope not one bit. Arya sighed softly trying to think of what to say, to make this girl trust her. She put her sketch pad away and dug down deep into herself. She fought against the tears and flashbacks, and met the girls eyes. "You know... You're not alone..." The girl snorted once. Disbelieving. Arya looked at her hands and spoke softly. "You know.. I was a little girl once. I had a mommy, a daddy, and two bubbies.. And one night.. A big bad man came, and took them away from me. Just like yours were taken from you.." The girl jerked up and looked at Arya eyes wide. Arya let a stray tear fall from her eye, one of many. Suddenly the girl relaxed. "I-I... I'm Emma.." Arya looked up and stared at Emma as she uncurled her body. "Did they get the big bad man..?" Emma asked. Arya nodded. "Yes.. And they'll get this one too.. I just need you to tell me what he looks like." Emma stiffened eyes filling with tears. Arya risked it and crossed the table to her, taking Emma's hand in hers. "I know it's scary.. But I'll be here.. I'll help you ok?" Emma slowly nodded and wiped her eyes. Arya smiled a little. "Ready?" Emma nodded. Slowly she told Arya what her big bad man looked like. And slowly they both fought their demons, Emma just starting to, Arya, trying to hold them back. Soon she held a sketch of the man who killed Emma's family. And Emma was sitting in Arya's lap, exhausted and falling asleep. Arya got up still holding Emma and quietly motioned for the others to come in. She knew they would never leave once she got in. They filed in one by one until everyone was in starring at her. Arya kept her eyes down and handed Horatio her sketch. "I got your sketch..." Horatio nodded silently starring at the sleeping child in Arya's arms. Ryan slowly took Emma from her, putting her down on the couch. Arya nodded a silent thanks. Natalia was the first to speak. "That... Was very amazing... And brave." They all nodded. Arya choked. "I.. Need a hug.." At once they all group hugged the crap out of Arya, much like they did years ago.

Once the others filed out of the room Arya stared at Horatio who had stayed behind. He picked the sleeping Emma up and smiled gently. "She's staying with Yelina for now.. She's safe." Arya nodded wordlessly and closed her eyes. "I need a little alone time..." Horatio nodded and stepped aside. "It's ok... Go."

The graveyard was dark save for a few security lights. Arya didn't need them. She had been here many times before. Her family was here. And so was speed. Coincidentally Speed was buried right across the way from her family. She'd only have to move over a few feet to see him. She dropped a rose on Speeds grave and her families and sat down between the plots. Her voice shook with tears. "H-hey everyone..." Silence met her ears and for the first time she welcomed it. Arya fingered the dog tags she had gotten from her dad so many years ago. "This girl... She's just like me.. And she brought so many bad memories back... And so many good ones.. What do I do?" She whimpered. Tears started to fall but she didn't try to stop them. "What do I do?" A breeze blew across her face. And with it came a scent. One she knew very well. It was Horatio's. Just then Arya knew what she had to do. She had already had that thought in the back of her mind before. This sign only strengthened her resolve.

Arya walked into their house silently. All the lights y were off but she didn't need them to walk back to the room they now shared. She found him there, on the bed fully dressed and reading a book, a glass of scotch in his hand. "I was wondering when you'd get home from your visit." Of course he knew where she went. Arya nodded silently. "Horatio... When I was in this position you saved me. Gave me a family and a home." He looked up at her and nodded smiling a little. "Yes. And I don't regret it." Arya rubbed her neck smiling nervously. "Horatio.. What made you do that?" He stilled, surprised by her question. Horatio thought for a moment and shook his head. "I honestly don't know.. I just knew that I had, no needed to. Why do you ask?" Arya took a steadying breath and looked him in the eyes calmly. "Horatio.. I want to give Emma the same things you gave me. I wanna adopt her."


End file.
